wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
My Ship Stories
Uh so a bunch of little Canon and Fanon ship stories. Don't suggest things, these are my opinions of the things I ship, don't disrespect them. Here we go! Total wip! Canon Sunset (Clay X Peril) The sun was setting as two lovers flew happily through the air. One a chocolate amber, the other a fiery reddish-copper, one born of fire, the other protected from flame. They were perfect. Not a cloud was in the sky as it burned pink, then orange and purple. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Clay asked. "The sky." Peril's bright blue eyes locked on his. "Indeed it is," she replied softly. "It's like a painting." Clay's hazel eyes softened and he chuckled happily. "You've changed since I met you in that arena. It's true, isn't it? Even the worst can change, because deep down, everyone has some good inside of them." Peril couldn't stop the tear that rolled out of her eye. Clay was such a big sweetheart. "And you have the most good of anyone," she noted. "You never gave up on me, Clay. Even when I thought you would. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. Clay... I love you." Clay was taken aback. Peril, no matter how she'd changed, still wasn't one to say such things. "I-I love you too, Peril..." he began. He pointed downwards. "Race ya!" he yelled, then shot for the ground. Peril gasped, then laughed out loud as she dove after Clay. He landed first, but only one talon ahead of her. "I won!" he laughed. "Cheater!" she teased. "Hey, calm down," Clay soothed with a giggle. They sat down on a low mountain ledge, their talons touching for a few seconds at a time, then Peril would pull away, saying she wouldn't dare hurt him. Then he joked that others called her firebird, and her snout went red. "Those stupid pieces of dragon dung! I'll-" she faltered, and glowed pink. "There's the Peril I met," Clay said with a smile. "I don't like that Peril," the firescales muttered. "I want to change." "I'll help you, Peril. Promise." They embraced until Clay could take it no more, then released each other and smiled contentedly. Beachside Love (Tsunami X Riptide) Days before Tsunami and Turtle were to take their huge journey to the Lost Continent, Tsunami sat on the warm sand, attempting look out at the Deep Palace, then switching her attention to the Summer Palace ruins, and the other islands in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Beautiful, she thought. She wasn't really one to admit it, but she missed this place. Swimming in the water, occasionally coming up to one of the empty islands and resting there for fun and warmth. "Hey, Tsunami." A voice came from behind her. She jumped, but then turned, grinning. She knew that voice well. "Riptide," she noted simply. "It's been a while." "Indeed it is," he responded. "What bring you here, squid-brain?" she teased. "Need my help?" Riptide tried to laugh, but it didn't come out properly. "What's wrong?" she finished. "I-I miss you, Tsunami," He stuttered. "I hardly ever see you, it seems. You know I care for you, and in a few days, you're leaving for the Lost Continent." Tsunami was surprised for a second, but she comforted him. "It's okay, Riptide. I-I miss you too. I don't really say these things much, but I mean it. I'll be back before you know it." "You don't know that, Tsunami. It's a different continent, with different tribes. Warring tribes, if we can take that from Moon's prophecy. You could get seriously hurt out there. Maybe... maybe worse." His voice cracked. "I don't want that to happen Tsunami." Tsunami gasped. "Riptide, you know I can defend myself. I'll be okay. I'll have my animus brother to protect me, even if it will take some coaxing to get him to use it. You will see me again, Riptide. You will." That's when shouting interrupted their moment. "Tsunami! We need your help!" Turtle yelled from the top of the hill they'd been working on, making them both jump. "I guess I have to go, then," Tsunami began. "It's okay," Riptide choked out. "I-I'll see you later." Just as Tsunami was about to disappear over the hill, she turned back for a second. She locked eyes with Riptide. Then her glow-scales lit up in a pattern Riptide knew well. It meant, Love you, squid-brain Colours (Glory X Deathbringer) "I know you have a guard following us in the trees," Glory snapped at Deathbringer before he could even speak a word. "I can see some of them. They're pretty camouflaged, but I can spot them. I can tell there's more, though. I know you." "Guilty as charged," Deathbringer shrugged. "What can I say, I don't want anything to happen to you, my queen." He bowed comically, and Glory smacked him playfully on the snout. "Shut up, you NightWing," she growled. "Are you alright?" Deathbringer asked. "I remember you having better insults than that!" Glory glared at Deathbringer. "I'm not having a great day, Deathbringer. I'd prefer a private walk with you." Deathbringer sighed. "Someone could try to hurt you, Glory. I never ever want that to happen. You can't get hurt. You're the queen. You're my queen." Glory tilted her head at Deathbringer in annoyance. "I can't win, can I?" she asked with exasperation. "You can't, darling," he teased. "Don't call me darling." "You are my darling." "Stop it, idiot." Deathbringer laughed. "Nope!" he chuckled. "Now, come on, Glory. I have a surprise for you. You'll love it!" "I hate surprises." "You'll love this one." He started to fly ahead, and Glory chased him angrily. He finally slowed down in a large clearing. Glory put a talon on his shoulder, panting for reasons she didn't know. She opened her mouth to scold Deathbringer, then the leaves in the trees in front of them changed color. They weren't leaves, they were RainWings! Making shapes like hearts and making abstract things as well, the colors were bright and beautiful. "Happy Hatching Day, my love." Storytime (Starflight X Fatespeaker) Starflight wasn't a big talker, but when he was interested in something, he could talk for hours on end about it for anyone who was willing to listen. Before, it was only Sunny who ever really listened to him. Now, though, there was another. Fatespeaker. She would get cozy with a blanket, hot cocoa, and a fire in the fireplace, and listen to him talk. His voice soothed her. Tonight it was a summer night, and instead of cocoa, blankets and a fire, Fatespeaker had lemonade, a lounge chair, and a fan. She offered Starflight a sip when he took a break to breathe. He took it with a smile, and Fatespeaker's eyes rested on the wrap around his eyes. Poor Starflight, a dragon who adored reading, could no longer see the words on the pages. Every scroll in their hut had Braille atop the regular words, so he could still read. It wasn't the same, she knew, but she had demanded the NightWing scientists do it, so he could still read the scrolls he so adored. Tonight he told her about floods and earthquakes, and hurricanes too. She took in the information, smiling even as he told her the horrible destruction such storms caused. It didn't matter what he was saying, although she did care about that, as much as it mattered that he was saying anything at all. It was his voice she loved. The soft, occasionally stuttering voice he used with nearly everyone. Even the fierce voice he used with enemies, she loved. She loved everything about him. He loved everything about her. As he spoke, he smiled in her direction, knowing exactly where she was despite being unable to see her. He knew where everything was. He could hear her quiet breathing, and it made him feel calm and safe. He'd felt that way with Sunny, but in a brother-sisterly way. His feelings for her were different than his feelings for Fatespeaker. He'd hated being unable to see, but Fatespeaker had helped him in ways no one else ever had. She cared for him like no one else. He cared for her more than anyone ever had. It was true love. Reunited (Winter X Lynx) Lynx wasn't like the other IceWings. She was kind and friendly, not to say all IceWings weren't friendly, but many were not. She was always a great fighter, and was currently at the top of the rankings, due to Winter, Hailstorm and Snowfall all having certain reasons for not being on it. She wouldn't dare tell anyone, but she had returned the ex-prince's feelings for her. She thought he was dead until he saved her from the dragon named Fearless. She had always seen him eye her blue freckles, and she couldn't ever stop herself from eyeing him, his scales appearing to glitter like snow. She wished he still was at the kingdom. Angry at Queen Snowfall and everyone for driving him away, she delivered a powerful series of blows and scratches to the practice dummy in her room. As if on cue, a voice cut through the silent room. "Beautiful and powerful." She jumped, then turned, prepared to strike, but stopped in her tracks once she saw who it was. "W-Winter?" she asked. "Is that really you?" "It is me, obviously," he snapped, then blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, yes, Lynx. It's me." Before she knew it, Lynx was running at full tilt towards Winter. She wrapped him in a hug. "You don't know how much I've worried about you." "You've worried about me?" Winter narrowed his eyes, confused. "Why?" Lynx gasped silently. "Because I care about you, Winter. I know you care about me. I know. And-and you saved my life. I miss you." "We hardly know each other." "That doesn't matter, Winter. We know each other enough." Winter bowed to Lynx. "I see you're at the top of the rankings, m'lady?" Lynx made a face and said, "It's weird when you try to act that way, Winter. But yes. I am. And I'm proud." "I... I'm proud of you..." "This makes me uncomfortable," Lynx giggled. "I'm used to the high and mighty Winter." "...but I'm prouder of myself." Lynx gave Winter a playful smack on the snout. "You handsome idiot," she laughed. "Hey, don't call me an idiot." "It's a joke, Winter." "Oh... right." Tropics (Turtle X Kinkajou) Anemone may have enchanted her to like him, and she may still be sorting through her feelings for him, trying to discover what was real and what was fake, Kinkajou knew, deep down, that she returned his obvious feelings for her. She truly did. She didn't want to admit it, though, so she acted more confused than she actually was. She was angry at Anemone, obviously, but also a little... grateful? It probably would have taken longer to discover her real feelings for him if she hadn't had the fake feelings. Still, the anger was still there as she spent her time trying to sort out how much she really cared for Turtle. Forbidden (Blue X Cricket) Text Gifts (Anemone X Tamarin) Fanon Uh I guess I can write a couple with some select people's chars? Not first come first serve, preferably both characters with pages, if one doesn't, please give a detailed appearance/personality. Never Lost (Azure X Kabibi) Text Shock (Supercharge X Windbreaker) Text Bejewelled (Bijoux X Rubis) Text Moonlit Sky (Truthlover X Starry Night) Text Inked (Selva X Leiurus) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Sbyman)